Earthbound Angels
by Ice Dragon Goddess
Summary: Four young men turned into pleasure slaves. Can they heal the hearts and souls of a Pharaoh, a Priest, a Thief, and a Tomb Keeper? Or will they be pulled into the darkness the others are falling into? Ancient Egypt. YamisHikaris, SetoJou.
1. Prologue Part 1

**Title: Earthbound Angels (Pro?)**

**Author: IceDragonGoddess (or Mystic)**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Summary: Four young mean, turned into pleasure slaves. Can they heal the hearts and souls of a Pharaoh, a Priest, a Thief, and a Tomb Keeper? Can they save themselves? Or will they fall into the darkness that threatens them all? **

Prologue

The Earthbound Angels__

It was like any other night in Egypt. The cold, chilling you to the bone. The sands of the desert covering tracks made in the day. Streets in the city abandoned, after a hards day work under the harsh sun. Few lamps lit in some homes, for those who were not yet asleep in their beds. Right in the middle of the city though, was an entirely different story. This was where one of the liveliest places at night was located, hidden in the shadows of the other buildings. The Bar. This was not an ordinary bar however, no it catered to customers special... tastes. What special tastes? Whores, Dancers, whatever you want to call them. The bars name was "Heaven" and that was exactly what it was for some. Beautiful youths dancing, drinks flowing, men laughing as the youths sat on their laps. It was wonderful. It was always packed, but tonight even more so! You couldn't even find a seat!

_For you see, "Heaven" just got four new attractions. Whispers spread quickly throughout the city the day they were brought in, two days ago. "They come from a foreign land" some said. "They are the most beautiful men I've ever seen! Ironic that they'll be working at Heaven, isn't it?" Another told his friend. All were exotic looking, brining looks that had rarely been seen in Egypt. Yes, they did come from a foreign land... but not of their own choice. They were slaves. Pleasure slaves. They danced for other pleasure, but not their own. Taken by men, against their will. Beaten, if any disobedience was shown. No, this was not what they wanted. But what choice did they have? Locked in their new world of darkness, pain, and lust, they were losing hope. But what they did not know... was that something was going to change on this cold, dark night. They would gain an opportunity to escape... to change their lives... but could they take it? _

Taking a deep breath, the young man looked at himself in the mirror. Kohl applied carefully around his dark brown eyes. '_It will give you bedroom eyes!' one attendant squealed._ A touch of gloss to his lips, making them shine. '_Men will want to taste them!'_ Long, white hair tousled to seductive perfection, giving the impression that he had spent all day in bed. '_It begs to be touched! The customers will love it, and you!' _He sighed, running his hand down his smooth ivory chest, he looked at his costume. Silver bracelets covered his wrists, while silver armbands sat on his biceps, the sapphire glistening softly when he moved. A tight choker was fastened to his neck, it has small sapphires running throughout it. Lowering his eyes to his bottom half, he glared at the silk that was covering his bottom half, well, at least trying to cover him. White silk was wrapped loosely around his waist, coming to rest just above his knees. It was loose, but when he danced it would ride up, sticking tightly to his lower assets.

'_I do look exotic.'_ He thought to himself. '_But this isn't me! And it never will be!' _Smiling sadly he looked directly into his reflections eyes. "My old life is gone now. My family dead. My village burnt to the ground. All I have left are my friends. We must stay together... even if it is in this place. To survive... I must do this." Taking another deep breath he turned away from the mirror. A loud pounding at the door startled him.

"Let's go! We have customers for you! You _know_ what will happen if you don't hurry! One of the other... _angels_ might get hurt!" A deep voice snarled from the other side.

Closing his eyes tightly, he wished that this was a bad dream. But this was not a dream, and he would have to face that. Opening his eye, and quickly batting his eye, to let no tears escape, he turned to the door. "I'm coming!"

"Good! I'll announce you! You have five seconds to be on that stage, slave!" With one last angry pound, the Master left. The young man slowly opened the door, and stepped into the candle lit hallway. Walking slowly, as if to his death, he stepped up behind the ruby colored curtains, that hid him from the hungry crowd.

"Gentlemen, Gentlemen! It is my _pleasure _to introduce your entertainment for part of the night! Don't worry, the others will be on later! But for now, this be enough for you! And remember, you can buy him for the night! Here he is... Ryou of the Earthbound Angels!" Waving a beefy hand to the curtain, the Master narrowed his eyes, daring the slave to disobey him.

Taking another deep breath, and steeling himself for what was to come, Ryou stepped out from behind the curtains, and into the world that was now his hell.

**To Be Continued...**

**Like it? Let me know!**


	2. Prologue Part 2: Broken Soul

**Title: Earthbound Angels**

**Author: IceDragonGoddess (or Mystic)**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Warnings: Non-con in this chapter. Please forgive me for this, but it will improve, I promise. This sets up who they become.**

**Thank you to all who reviewed! I know you'd like longer chapters, and maybe that will happen later on, but for now, they're short!**

Prologue Part 2

Broken Soul

Unable to watch Ryou writhe on the stage any longer, the young man did the only thing he could do. He turned away. Running a shaking hand through his long blonde hair, the man returned to his work. He walked slowly, back to the table where his customer was. Making sure to sway his hips as he went. The customers always liked it better when the black silk that was wrapped around his lower half, clung to him like a second skin. And the swaying made it do just that.

Stopping in front of the table, he gave his customer the once over. An older, balding man. In this world, it was the typical description for a married man getting some on the side. Smiling seductively, he tilted his head to the side, allowing the light from the candles to catch the rubies on his choker. Making him seemingly glow, and his unusual golden eyes only added to the effect. He was beautiful, he was exotic, and he had to be that way. When a small gasp escaped his customer, he knew the he would want him, and soon. His eyes narrowed in anger at the thought of what he would have to do, but do it he would.

"Sorry I took so long, I needed to check on a friend of mine. He's dancing tonight."

"It's no problem." the older man rasped. "Now, I think it's time I get what I paid for, don't you?" He reached up to cup the dancers face, running his calloused thumb against silky lips.

Ignoring the tears in his eyes, he youth nodded. "Of course, Sir. Come with me, for tonight, I will show you Heaven." Taking the hand of his customer, he led him into the backrooms behind the bar, or more specifically, the bedrooms. He led him through a long hallway, that was sparsely decorated, and was dimly lit. The shadows playing on the walls only added to the uncomfortable atmosphere. Then there were the low moans that made the hair on the back of your neck stand up. For these were no moans of pleasure, but that of pain. For that was the true duty of a pleasure slave. To allow any and all to take pleasure from you in any way possible. Even if you could be hurt or... killed by it.

Taking a deep breath, the blonde youth stepped in front of a large, red door. Slowly, he slid the key into the lock, and turned it. The click of the lock, only served to make him feel cautious, and nervous. But there was nothing to be done. He slipped inside, and waited for his customer to follow him. Once they were both inside, and the door once again, locked, the youth asked the question all pleasure slaves were forced to ask. "Whats your pleasure, Sir?"

An evil smile came over the other mans face, as his eyes darkened in lust. "My pleasure, you ask? I want you, to bend over, now."

Golden eyes widened in surprise and horror. "Sir, I need to be prepared! I will tear, if I am not! You do not want blood on you, do you, Sir?" the blonde whispered frantically.

Smirking, the older man leaned close. "But that my boy, is where you are wrong. For that is **exactly **what I want!" With that, he closed the distance between them, and roughly smashed his mouth to the dancers. Whimpering, the blonde did the only ting he could think of to get loose. He bit him. With a cry of outrage, the older man, threw the youth to the bed. Wiping the blood from his lip, he turned to glare at the whore. "How dare you! And I _was _going to be nice! But no more, you like it rough, well thats exactly what you'll get!"

Snarling, the man pushed the blonde beauty to his hands and knees. "Is this rough enough for you?" Spreading the blondes cheeks, he smirked. "You're a virgin, aren't you? Hmm... well too bad for you, because this will HURT!" With that said, the man rammed his full length into the blonde. An ear piercing scream was let out. "Not to worry pretty, we're only beginning."

The youths rape lasted for hours. He bled, he cried, and in a way he died. Sliding out from between the blood stained sheets, he limped over to a mirror. His lips were bruised, bite marks down his neck, bruises on his face, this would not do at all. He would be punished for how he looked, of that he was sure. Tears finally spilled down his cheeks.

'_I have nothing. My family is dead, my village burnt, and now what I had left was now ripped from me. I have nothing. My life has ended, and a new pain filled one has begun. I will protect my friends, since they are all I have left. Everything I held dear is now gone, so I must become someone else. This, begins my new life, as Jono of the Earthbound Angels.'_

That night, once more soul was broken in "Heaven". And if you listened carefully, one more voice added to crying and screaming that night.


End file.
